Basketball Season
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Being guilt tripped into being the manager of the boys' basketball team sucks. Being hated by the taken-stoic-team-captain-captain-for-no-apparent-reason-decides-to-make-her-tasks-a-living-hell-who-also-happens-to-secretly-be-your-crush sucks even worse.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

This new fanfic I just made is romance and humor but there's not that much humor in the first chapter because it's pretty much an introduction to the story :Y the second chapter will be better as soon as I write it lol

Hinata gulped.

Temari patted the shorter girl's back, "Thanks for being there in our time of need. I really appreciate it. We all do,"

Temari let out a sigh of relief, "You don't know how much you're helping me out by being the boys basketball manager."

Hinata shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

Temari needn't worry about it.

Not in the slightest bit.

Hinata, on the other hand, was inevitably screwed.

She had volunteered to be the boys basketball team manager.

And by 'volunteered', I mean being guilt tripped by the conniving cheerleader captain who asked her 717226728 times.

What was going she to do? She couldn't back out of it now.

I know what you're thinking. Being able to manage the hottest boys in Konoha, and see them five days out the every week as they sweat and pour water straight out of their water bottles onto their glistening, toned sex god mmm-mmm-mmm-good bodies sounds like heaven on earth right?

Wrong.

Not when the team captain is the guy from your history class who glares daggers of hatred into your head who also happens, strangely enough, to be your secret crush.

Hinata sighed as Temari led her to the school gymnasium. She walked through one of the double doors with Hinata. She led the shy bluenette to the bleachers and handed her the manager's necessities.

"Where are the team players and the r-rest of the cheer leading squad?"

"They'll be here soon, I mean class just ended five minutes ago."

She shoved a big clipboard with numerous papers attached into Hinata's hands, "As the team manager you have to follow everything on this list. Attendance, uniform count, drills, first aid maintenance, improvement charts, player evaluation etcetera, etcetera. The black door over there leads to the supply closet and the red door next to is where we usually hang out to tell of important announcements and such. At the end of the gym, there's two red doors. One's for the girls' locker room and the other is for the boys' locker room. Some idiot peeled off the stickers that indicate which is which so remember-"

The loud noise of the double doors cut her off, indicating the arrival of the others. Hinata clutched the clipboard closer to her (very large) chest.

The rest of Temari's squad came in with their necessities in hand, all in differentiating conversations with each other. They greeted Temari and the timid girl behind her.

"Get into the locker rooms and change fast. I have someone I want to introduce."

The girls quickly faded into one of the red doors, "As I was saying-"

The doors slammed open once again revealing hot sex gods with backpacks slung from their muscular shoulders.

Not that Hinata was staring.

(She was totally staring.)

Not at all of them though, just a certain one who was currently bickering with the boy she recognized as Naruto.

"Naruto, does it look like I care that Ichiraku's got a brand new kind of ramen topping because if so-" Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he realized Hinata was here.

He muted out Naruto's ramblings on how about there was not only a new ramen topping but also thicker chopsticks. His attention was completely directed to the blushing girl next to Temari.

"Shut up! Especially you Naruto."

"He-"

"Hit the locker rooms, get changed and get back here pronto."

Sasuke turned his gaze away from Hinata and quickly headed to the boys' locker room, hoping to get more time to stare at the bluenette.

Stalker.

He quickly entered with the rest of the team in tow. Temari turned around to the girl who had her eyes glued onto the floor.

"I know you just moved here but I'm sure you'll recognize some of them. I'll be right back. I need to change into my uniform.", the cheer leading captain left the new manager awkwardly standing in the gymnasium.

Two and a half minutes later, Sasuke pushed open the door of the boys' locker room. He looked left and right and then left again to find Hinata in the middle of the large basketball court.

He took a deep breath in and nonchalantly walked up to her as if his heart didn't feel as if it would burst out of his chest any second now.

Which it currently did.

He marched up to her and halfway, he decided against it. He made a motion as if he was going to walk up to her then shook his head and remained still.

This repeated several times before he finally decided to talk to her but was stopped by Naruto.

That bastard and his bastardous timing.

That wasn't even a real word but at the moment, Sasuke did not care.

Naruto gave him a look that questioned him about his sudden rush to put on his uniform but Sasuke merely crossed his arms against his chest. He sat down on the bleachers, staring at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Naruto ignored Sasuke and his usual 'hn' atmosphere. He walked up to an unsuspecting Hinata and gave her one of those Uzumaki famous grins.

When Hinata felt a slight tap on her shoulder, a big part of her hoped it would be Sasuke whose hand that belonged to but nooooOOOOOOO.

Nothing ever goes the way Hinata wants it to.

She shyly smiled back at him, "Hello."

"You're Hinata, right?"

She gave him a slight nod and looked past his shoulder to see a glaring Sasuke.

Yup.

She knew exactly what was going on.

The boy had surely hated her!

Nevermind, she knew nothing.

Naruto playfully put his arm loosely around her shoulder, "Well, I'm Naruto. Did you know that Ichiraku's ramen shop-"

Hinata tuned the rest of his sentence out, seeing as she really could care less about 5% larger sized chopsticks. She pretended to pay attention and hoped that the rest of the team and squad would be finished soon or that Sasuke would march up to them then pry Naruto's hands off her seeing her discomfort.

She was waiting for both. Mostly the latter.

But she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. Not when he was in a committed relationship with one of the most beautiful girls in Konoha High.

Soon enough the boys were finished putting on their black uniforms and so were the girls.

Everyone besides Temari sat down on the bleachers. Temari walked up to Hinata and whistled loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up! Two months ago Tayuya moved and we were left with no one to manage us. We got a new student here in Konoha High and she offered to replace Tayuya for the time being," Temari pointed to Hinata,"This is our new manager, Hinata."

Offered? She practically begged her!

The gymnasium broke out in slight greetings and introductions.

"I'm Ino, that's Matsuri, Sakura, Karin and Tenten. Nice to meet you!", said a blonde who pointed to each cheerleader.

"I'm Choji."

"Sai."

"Naruto!"

"The name of this youthful youth is Lee!"

"Shikamaru."

"Gaara."

"Kiba. Hey."

"That's Sasori, Deidara, and I'm Suigetsu."

Everyone looked at Sasuke expectantly. He had a colder stare than usual plastered on that beautiful face of his.

He grit his teeth together.

"And that's Sasuke! Don't mind him. He's always a grumpy emo.", said the blonde girl with a ponytail who currently held the position of being 'Uchiha's girl'.

A position Hinata oh so very much craved for.

Hinata simply nodded, "Hi. I-it's nice to meet you all."

Temari clapped her hands together, "Alright. Time for some drills."

The boys came down from the bleachers and began to get in a line. Temari gave Hinata some instructions before heading towards the cheer leading area.

The majority of the line fell in a pregnant silence besides the few murmurs that were passed by Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's shoulder, "Pssst, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Don't you think Hinata has such a nice pair of-"

Sasuke turned to face him, "Finish that sentence and I'm going to slit your throat, shove a basketball up your ass, and then feed your severed limbs to Kiba's dog. Then I'm going feed the mutt to Choji."

Such a lovely boy, isn't he?

Naruto quickly zipped his mouth as Hinata tried to arrange her sentence.

"Um... Temari wants you guys to run back and forth from this line to the opposing wall of the gymnasium for about 30 times."

She blew her whistle and the boys went flying. She managed to pry her eyes off the running figure that belonged to the youngest Uchiha, and looked around, noticing that the basketballs were probably still in the supply closet.

She quickly faded from sight as she went inside the open supply closet. She found a big basket with wheels holding the inflated basketballs. She was about to pull it out to the gym area when she heard the door close.

Please-let-it-be-what's-not-Sasuke-face, Please-let-it-be-what's-not-Sasuke-face,Please-let-it-be-what's-not-Sasuke-face.

PLEASE.

She slowly turned around, hoping that it would be anyone but Sasuke.

But then again, since when does Hinata have good luck?

She fully turned around.

Oh. That's right. Never.

"S-Sasuke?"

He leaned against one of the shelves and sent her an unintentional glare.

"What are you doing here? You have to do thirty drills."

He slowly walked up to her, "If my memory serves me correct, which it does, you said 'about' thirty runs."

Hinata gulped.

"I did 'about' thirty drills."

Liar.

Two drills is not even 'close' to thirty drills.

Hinata raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

He smirked at her adorable gullibility, "No."

Her face fell and she felt as if he was making a fool out of her, "W-well, what do you want?"

He wants her to go on her tippy toes, throw her arms around his frame and press her plump lips to his.

How the hell was he going to phrase that?

Oh.

That's right.

He wasn't.

"Quit."

I know what you're thinking. Being able to get taken care of by such a beautiful girl and see them five days out the every week as they stutter and give you sweet smiles that melt your knees every now and then and make your heart beat violently out of your chest, sounds like heaven on earth right?

Wrong.

Not when the majority of his teammates were potential candidates for the boyfriend position of being the only girl he'd ever liked before (A position that he was dying to take) and seeing how badly her being around affected his game play.

"Quit?! I just started," she said as she gave him an incredulous look.

"And you're just ending. I want you to quit."

Hinata felt sudden anger start to boil inside of her, "And if I don't?"

Sasuke licked his lips and took a slight glance at Hinata's tempting lips, "Quit or else I'll make your occupation here a living hell."

That sounded less threatening in his head.

Hinata felt tears start to form at the bottom of her eyes.

Way less threatening.

Sasuke shook his head in denial, "Let me rephrase that, I-"

Hinata wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

She looked him in the eyes, "I don't care how much you hate me. I am going to do this whether you want me to or not."

Hinata grabbed the pull on the large basket and began to haul her way to the door; hoping her watery eyes wouldn't admit surrender under his gaze.

"I don't hate you!"

Hinata stopped and turned around with slight hope in her eyes, "Then why don't you want me to b-be the team manager?"

Sasuke gulped.

Should he tell her a lie and make the only girl that he's ever actually had feelings for cry? Or should he man up and tell her that it's because he doesn't want her around such hormonal-desperate-for-love-boob-staring-ramen-eating-fellow-potential-competitors-for-her-love?

"I really hate you."

ERRRRR. Wrong choice.

You fucking idiot.

Hinata swallowed the non-existent lump in her throat, managing to control the waterworks that melted his knees, and began hauling the basketballs away.

"That's what I thought."

As soon as she closed the door, Sasuke walked up to one of the supply closet sulking.

He let out a frustrated scream.

A 'manly' one that did not at all suggest the upcoming waterworks that were approaching from his eyes.

How the hell was he going to make her fall for him when she was surrounded by so many different options, ensure that everyone kept their hands off her, and go to championships once again this year?

Damn it.

He began to hit his head off of the wall.

Repeatedly.

This was going to be one hell of a basketball season.


	2. Naruto's discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Okay, before you read this chapter I just want to know what pairings you guys would like to happen. You can leave it in a review or PM me or leave a tumblr message (misfitastic) and tell me who do you want be shipped together. You can also tell me people in Naruto who haven't been mentioned yet because they'll show up later on. Please exclude Sasuke, Hinata and Ino in your preferred couples since I already know who they are going to end up with ;)

Review, favorite and follow please. Those who do shall be fed sasuhina messed up cuteness. Enjoy the chapter!

He's always like that with everyone, they said.

You'll get used to it, they said.

He's just a natural sadist, they said.

What are you doing with that axe, they said.

Hinata was just about ready to rip her lovely head off. Sasuke was obviously not kidding when he said he'd make this a living hell.

Naruto walked over to Hinata with his usual carefree smile on, "Hey Hinata, can I get a water bottle?"

Hinata shyly nodded and passed a water bottle from the pack to him. Naruto bid her his thanks and began small talk with his best friend's object of affections.

"So, what classes do you have second semester?"

While Hinata was just chit chatting it up with Naruto, across the gymnasium was a glaring jealousy stricken team captain.

Sasuke grit his teeth. They looked way too smug for his tastes. He would have to put an end to that. But how? He looked left and right to see if anyone was looking.

He fell.

Purposely of course, because Sasuke Uchiha simply does not do 'accidents'. Except that one time where he told the only girl he's ever actually had feelings for that he hated her; really hated her. Now that was the biggest accident of his life.

The impact of his body making contact with the hard floor made everyone look towards the sound. Hinata's eyes were met with a Sasuke holding his ankle in a painful manner.

"My leg!"

Hinata quickly excused herself and pushed past Naruto. She ran towards the already formed circle and pardoned herself to the front.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "Why are you clutching your ankle if your leg hurts?"

Sasuke's eyes widened for barely a millisecond when they returned to their regular stature.

He rolled his eyes, "That's what I said idiot."

Damn it, Sasuke.

I know you're not the romantic type but at least try to not make her feel bad about herself.

You're not doing such a good job in trying to win her over.

She will not be the masochist to your sadist!

Hinata blushed at the sound of his husky voice.

Okay. Never mind. Maybe she will.

"Are you oka-", she was cut off by someone urgently pushing her out of the way.

Hinata stood silent as she came into view.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?", asked the blonde beauty as she scanned Sasuke's puberty-did-him-well body.

"What's wrong?"

"I accidentally fell and now my le-...ankle hurts.", said a nonchalant Sasuke as he inwardly sighed that he caught his mistake early on.

Temari crossed her arms, "Well, it needs to be taken care of before our game on Friday. Hinata, the first aid kit is in the storage room."

Hinata glanced from Temari to Ino to Temari back at Ino and then her eyes landed on the smirking victim of the hardwood floors.

Smug bastard.

Hinata gave Ino a small smile, "I think Ino should bandage his ankle up. She seems closer to him than I."

Ino shrugged, "Eh, okay."

Sasuke quickly stood and dusted his shorts off of any dirt or dust they may have collected, "Never mind. I feel better now."

Hm..

What a quick recovery.

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

He was attempting to make a fool out of her!

She quickly walked back towards a curious Naruto, "Sorry about that. I thought he really was hurt. What were you saying?"

Naruto laughed, "He's just being an overdramatic emo. Anyways, as I was saying. I was throwing the milk gallons up and they fell onto my aunt's new expensive hardwood floors. I was going to clean it up but she walked in the hall and she started crying! And then-"

Hinata tuned him out and kept nodding to make it seem as if she was listening. She wasn't usually this rude but that love sick bastard had brought it out of her. Naruto quickly noticed that her attention was focused elsewhere. He followed her gaze behind his shoulder and it led to Sasuke.

Sasuke was playing knock out with Kiba, Sasori and Deidara. He was occasionally stealing a few glances here and there towards them which Naruto unfortunately caught.

Naruto began to chuckle as he turned back to Hinata. He began to wag an accusing finger at her which shoved her back into reality.

"What?", she innocently asked.

He gave her the 'I know you have the hots for my best friend. Don't play innocent Molly, you know you want the D' look but Hinata just tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like him, don't you?!"

Hinata gulped.

Maybe it wasn't too late to play the innocent act, "Who?"

He smirked at her, "How long have you liked Sasuk-"

Hinata quickly pressed her hands over his mouth, "Shhh."

She looked left and right, "Yes. Don't tell him! Don't tell him, don't tell your mom, don't tell anybody!"

Naruto put his hand on her wrist and pried her hands off his mouth, "Sure.. I won't tell him. HEY S-"

Hinata quickly shoved her clipboard on his face, "Please don't!"

Naruto laughed from behind the clipboard and edged closer to her, "Why do you want to keep it a secret? Maybe he likes you back."

Why in the hell would he like her?

How could the athletic most popular jaw-dropping, biggest fan club holder boy in Konoha High be interested in a plain girl like her especially when his girlfriend is a blonde potential model material slash cheerleader?

Well, that's a question only Sasuke can answer.

That love sick fool.

Hinata retracted back her clipboard, "Don't be silly, Naruto. I don't have a chance especially when his girlfriend is so beautiful."

Naruto sent her a confused look, "Wait, what-"

He was cut off by the impact of a basketball hitting the back of his head. He quickly turned around to find a stoic Sasuke staring back at him.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Come on. This isn't the time to try to woo our pathetic manager. It's time to practice for the game on Friday."

Naruto smirked at him and decided to tease Sasuke a bit. Just to have revenge against the cause of the throbbing of the back of his head.

He gave Hinata a quick sloppy kiss on the cheek and ran towards an inwardly fuming Sasuke.

I think his eye even twitched.

Hinata felt absolutely nothing as the blonde pressed his lips against her cheek.

Yeah, she was blushing but then again, we're talking about the girl who if you asked to borrow a pencil from, she'd blush.

She slightly blushed at practically anything.

Too bad Sasuke wasn't fully aware of this.

Hinata silently sat down on the bleachers and began to fill out paperwork about today's player evaluation.

Sasuke Uchiha: Negative 3730632847727462881632727737 343781.

Harsh.

Side note: He's a bastard who enjoys making other people suffer! Especially people who have secret crushes on him! With a beautiful girlfriend that the unnamed crush holder obviously can't compete with!

She kept scribbling down her thoughts until she noticed a figure plopped down next to her, staring down at her obviously angry side note of 'Sasuke's player evaluation of the day'.

Hinata shut her eyes.

If that figure was Sasuke, she'd have move out of the country, grow a beard, change her name to Shinata Pepito Shyuga, and get a job as a cabbage seller.

She opened her eyes and nervously looked to her left. She let out a sigh of relief.

Looks like she wouldn't have to grow that beard after all.

Instead of Sasuke, there sat a man who strangely had a mask on with a perverted book in hand.

Hinata began to erase her little side note but left the rating score she felt he deserved for the day, "C-can I help you?"

The man chuckled, "No. I'm fine."

Hinata nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The man dug his face into the mature content of his book, "I'm the coach, Kakashi Hatake."

Hinata scratched the back of her head, "Oh.. Then why aren't you well... Coaching?"

"Because this book is just getting to the climax," Kakaski laughed at the hidden innuendo, "Besides Sasuke is doing a fine job of it."

Hinata looked back at the basketball court to see Sasuke strictly ordering around his team.

He was being tougher than usual on them but it wasn't something that they couldn't handle. He kept pushing them to the brink as he stood on the sidelines.

Especially Naruto, but hey! It's not like he's upset.

So yeah, he kissed Sasuke's not-yet-girlfriend-who-thinks-he-hates-her-but-what-do-you-expect-he's-acting-like-a-teasing-7-year-old-who-has-a-crush-on-his-schoolmate-thinking-making-fun-of-her-will-be-the-way-to-winning- her-heart's cheek.

Pshh.

No big deal.

Kidding. It was a very big deal.

Especially to Sasuke therefore he gave everyone else a break to re-hydrate while he strained Naruto to his limit.

After he threatened Naruto into running twenty drills, he made eye contact with Hinata. His heartbeat began to pick up speed as they gazed at each other.

Hinata felt a splurge of guilt hit her as she realized she was making goo-goo eyes at a taken boy. She quickly shut her eyes and shifted her head towards the left.

Sasuke felt an imaginary fist punch his upper left part of his masculine chest.

"I'm done!", said a panting Naruto as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Make it thirty!", he angrily bit back in a frustrated manner.

Naruto accomplished his given task with much difficultly yet that smirk still wouldn't leave his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

Naruto deviously smiled in return, "Nothing."

After the team finished their practice, and their late coach suddenly disappeared, Temari dragged Hinata to the side for a simple talk about the game on Friday.

Choji tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Sasuke."

"What?"

"Temari wants you to put the basketballs back in the supply closet. Hinata's busy."

Sasuke just walked away, collecting the basketballs on his way towards the supply closet. He left the door open as he began to drop the basketballs in the large basket.

"Oh, wow. Look at me. I'm Naruto. Come here Hinata so I can give you a slobby kiss on the cheek that probably tastes like ramen from a cup. I know Sasuke could've given you a better one. You wouldn't even have to ask him. Ramen, ramen, ramen. Sasuke is so much better for you than me. Sasuke is better than me in all aspects. Sasuke can love you better than I can.I know something that you don't. Wow, look a ramen special.", said Sasuke as he angrily mimicked Naruto.

"I don't even sound like that!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned around to see Naruto leaning against one of the walls.

"How much did you hear?"

"Hinata, I love you sooooo much. Muah, muah, muah! I'm sorry you confuse my feelings for hate. Have my children! Let's elope!" said Naruto as he teasingly mimicked him back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw a basketball at his lower abdomen, "I don't talk like that."

Naruto clutched the pained area, "First of all, OW! Second of all, OW! Third of all, why don't you just tell her you have feelings for her?"

"You know I can't do that," Sasuke crossed his arms against his chest as he began to walk towards the door, "Tell her and I'll stab you in your sleep."

He nonchalantly walked out as if he didn't just tell the biggest loud mouthed idiot his biggest secret.

Which he did.

Hinata was staring at the gymnasium floor wondering why she had feelings for the human shaped block of ice.

He was an asshole! An asshole who faked injuries and called her stupid, and pathetic. He ordered around people like he owned the place. He was inconsiderate and unbearably hot and he had a girlfriend and... And...And all this other stuff which should really make her rethink about her affections towards him!

So why did she like him?!

She threw her head back in frustration when she made contact with a heavy chest. She opened her eyes to see onyx eyes staring down at her and a slight, slight, very slight blush on his cheeks. He blinked and she threw her head back as he nonchalantly walked away from her.

Her heart felt as if was about to burst through her chest.

Oh yeah.

That's why.


	3. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

"Man! I'm so thirsty!," Naruto exclaimed in the middle of basketball practice, "Thirsty enough to let someone else's secret out."

Sasuke and Hinata's head snapped towards the chuckling blond, "A secret like I don't know.. About how a certain blue headed certain person has a crush on another certai-"

Hinata and Sasuke quickly dove for the last water bottle in the pack. The urge to shut Naruto up had distracted the tingling sensation that was sent up their bodies when their hands touched.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "Give it to me."

Hinata shook her head, "I need it!"

"Well, I need it more!"

Hinata sighed, "You only want it because I want it."

He tugged on the water bottle, "Give it to me."

"No!"

She tugged back on the water bottle as he retaliated. Naruto was laughing in the background as the two oblivious teens fought for the water bottle.

Sasuke pulled hard on the water bottle making Hinata tumble into his toned chest. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as his body made contact with hers. Hinata's heart was begging to be strangled and be put out of it's racing misery.

"Why do you need it anyway?" he asked as looked down at her crimson colored face caused after he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-it's for Naruto!" she quickly responded.

He quickly let go of her and took complete hold of the water bottle, "For Naruto, huh?"

The jealousy that coiled inside of him completed disregarded the possible theory that maybe she had wanted to give Naruto the water bottle to protect the revelation of her crush on Sasuke.

But nooooooOOOOOOOO.

He had automatically assumed she wanted to make Naruto happy due to her assumed crush on him.

"I'll give it to him."

Really, he would.

He would give it to him real good.

He threw the water bottle across the gymnasium and hit the back of his head.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke, "Ow! The pain! Oh, the pain just makes me want to sing my favorite song, OHHH SOMEBODY IN THIS GYMNASIUM LIKES SOMEONE WHO IS STANDING REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, EXTREMELY CLOSE TO THEM WOAHH THEY SHOULD JUST CONFESS ALREADY BECAUSE THEY LOOK LIKE IDIOTS~. WOAHHHH. MY HEAD REALLY HURTS AND NOW I MAY JUST ACCIDENTALLY LET THE NAMES OF THOSE CERTAIN PEOPLE OUT."

Ino scratched her blonde locks, "Is there really a song like that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his throbbing head, "Yeah, it's called-"

"I'll buy you all the ramen you want to stop talking right now," said a nonchalant Sasuke as if this wasn't an extremely crucial moment.

"Hm...Not fully convinced yet. Like I was sayin-"

"I'll make you lunch for a week!" interluded Hinata.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Hinata, "I'll let you copy my homework!"

"I'll do your homework!" exclaimed Hinata as the tension rose between her and Sasuke.

They turned to face eachother, "I'll take to you to a ramen buffet!"

"That... That doesn't even exist!"

Imaginary electric static was exchanged between the two. Naruto came in between them, "Guys, guys, let's calm down. We can settle this as Hinata does my homework at the ramen buffet where Sasuke's going to take me today."

"Guys! Focus! The game against the 'Clouds' is tonight. We cannot get off task. Go home and rest for tonight. I expect all of you here by no later than seven o'clock. Dismissed," said Temari as she gathered her belongings.

Everyone agreed and retrieved their things to go home. Hinata stayed behind as everyone left the gymnasium. She did her daily, usual manager duty routines and then grabbed her backpack. She opened the two large double doors and sighed.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she said as she walked past him, "Do you want to steal another water bottle?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he began waking beside her, "Why are you being so feisty today?"

Hinata gaped at him, "Feisty? Feisty! Y-you.. I'm not feisty. I'm never feisty. I'm the exact opposite of feisty!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "No need to be so feisty."

Hinata dragged out her lower lip. Sasuke subconsciously smiled at that cute pout of hers that made his heart skip a beat or two.

"Anyways, what do you want?"

Sasuke feighned hurt, "Why do you thin-Oh, who I am trying to kid? Let's cut the crap."

He stepped in front of her, "I'm going to pick you for the game tonight."

Hinata blinked and moved past him before he noticed her blush. He blinked and caught up with her.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"Someone else is taking me. B-besides, if you gave me a ride I'm pretty sure you'd leave me in the woods instead."

He wouldn't do that!

No!

Never!

Well, unless she dared to 'flirt' or openly show her 'affections' for Naruto in front of him.

In that case...Well, I hope Naruto likes dark cold alleyways near gay strip clubs.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Who's taking you?"

Hinata looked away to avoid his fiery eyes, "That's n-none of your business."

She walked ahead of him but she felt a gentle force on her wrist. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and turned her around to meet his icy glare.

"It is my business."

Hinata gulped, "Why?"

Sasuke had a quickly vanishing look of surprise overcome his face, "I was just trying to make amends with you. But hey, if you want to keep starting fights with me..."

Hinata knitted her elegant eyebrows together, "I don't start fights with you. You start fights with me. It's pretty obvious you hate me."

He narrowed his eyes at her once again, "No, I don't."

"Remember yesterday when you poured your energy drink on me while I was tying my shoes?"

"That didn't happen."

Sasuke looked to left and had a flashback.

Oh yeah.

It did happen.

Naruto was giving Sasuke the 'I'm going to tell her' look from across the gymnasium. He was inching towards the bluenette, as if he was mocking Sasuke.

He had to do something!

Anything. Even if he had to pour his energy drink on her pretty little head. He needed her to get away from Naruto.

"That proves nothing," he said nonchalantly as a car beeped in the background.

"And then you dropped the bottle on me and 'accidentally' tipped over the open basketball basket thingy while you smiled!"

Oh yeah.

That also happened.

It truly was a horrible attempt in hoping to stall her so he could ask her if she wanted a ride for the game tonight.

'Showing your affections' was clearly not Sasuke's forte and he would most definitely have to work on that.

"It was an accident. Let it go."

"You then purposely kicked the scattered balls across the gymnasium whil-"

Well, what was he to do? An evilly grinning Naruto was starting to help his Hinata.

Sasuke shook his head, "Anyways, who's taking you?"

They became more aware of the car beeping in the background. Hinata shook off his loose hand on her wrist and looked towards the car. The shotgun's seat window rolled down to reveal a handsome driver with sunglasses on.

"Hinata! Come on!"

Hinata looked back at Sasuke, "I'll see you at the game tonight."

The stranger continued his relentless honking, "I'm going, Neji."

Sasuke stood there with a stoic face as he watched the black shiny car drive away.

Who the fuck was Neji?

Sasuke stomped over to his car and began the ride home.

He would have to get rid of this so called 'Neji'.

Perhaps there's a vacancy in that dark alleyway he was previously contemplating on placing Naruto.

Such a lovely boy, isn't he?

After hours of waiting around, Sasuke put on his uniform and grabbed his belongings. On the other side of town, Hinata had just finished getting dressed and headed out to the game.

Sasuke arrived earlier than she did but the game had not started yet.

But when it did, she still hadn't shown up.

Sasuke did his occasional 'Tch' as he scanned the surveying crowd.

"He probably stood her up. If that was me I...That bastard."

The bastard-est of all bastards was accusing another bastard of 'bastardous' acts. How strange.

"Sasuke, what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing, Kiba. The third quarter is about to start. There's no time to fret over stupid-weak-girls-that-are-feisty-who-falsely-assume-if-you-accidentally-drop-a-little-bit-of-liquid-on-her-that-you-automatically-hate-her-when-you're-actually-in-love-with-her!"

Sasuke panted as he said all that one big deep breath. Kiba looked left, right, and left again as an anime sweat drop slid down his forehead.

"I completely understand."

No. He doesn't, really.

It's not like he's a sadist who's futilely attempting to chase after a girl who thinks he hates her when he's actually fucking crazy for the girl.

Kiba knows nothing about that life.

Sasuke just sighed and began to take a sip of water. The water went down the wrong pipe as he saw her enter the gymnasium...

With that thing.

Sasuke coughed the water out as Hinata and Neji made their way to the bleachers, next to Itachi and his girlfriend.

Hinata noticed Sasuke's glare from the bottom of the bleachers. She avoided his glare as she started to make small talk with her poker faced cousin.

The empty water bottle in Sasuke's hand was crushed. Itachi cocked an elegant eyebrow as he excused himself from a pouting Hana.

"What's up with you?" Itachi asked as he walked up to a fuming Sasuke.

"It's nothing!" He snapped back as he continued to glare at Hinata and her 'date'.

Itachi sighed and flicked Sasuke's forehead, "It's obviously something. Tell me what it is and I'll help you out."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and took a stealthy glance at a giggling Hinata, "Well, there is something..."

"Do I really have to be here?"

Hinata giggled, "I said you could drop me off and pick me up later, but you were the one who wanted to come see Temari."

Neji blushed, "Don't say that so loud."

"She's twenty five feet away," Hinata laughed, "Just go for it, Neji."

Neji shook his head, "I'm not ready for that. Just call me when you want me to pick you up."

He quickly stood up and Hinata was left alone as the third quarter of the game began. Hinata nervously fiddled with her fingers as she watched Sasuke dribble the basketball and make a three pointer.

She was fairly surprised when the crowd erupted into a roar.

And by 'crowd' I mean his fan club.

Some had even brought posters and painted the 'UCHIHA' amongst themselves.

The fools.

At that very moment, Hinata realized two things.

1. She had more competition for Sasuke than she thought.

2. The girls at Konoha High were most definitely insane.

It wasn't even a big deal, seeing as the score was 34-13 in Konoha's favor but then again, it was Sasuke Uchiha who had just made the most recent shot.

Everything he did was a big deal because well, he's Sasuke Uchiha. Point blank.

Deidara offered him a high five that he responded to and looked at a lonesome Hinata.

She noticed him staring at her and she looked away with a blush. He smirked and got his head back into the game.

Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder and her eyes were met with a brunette, smiling older girl.

"May I sit here?" the unnamed girl asked as she pointed to the previously occupied space next to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and smiled at her, "I'm Hinata."

"Hana. Soo... Your boyfriend ditch you too?"

Hinata slowly shook her head, "He's not my boyfriend. He's my cousin and he just came to drop me off and pick me up later."

Hana nodded and Hinata took her eyes off the basketball court, "So who are you here to cheer on-"

Her question was soon answered.

"WOOOOO! GO SASUKE UCHIHA!" she screamed next to Hinata's ear as he made another marvelous shot hoping Hinata saw.

Wait.

What?

Was she who Hinata thinks she is?

"A-are you by any chance dating the Uchiha?"

Hana smiled at her and nodded, "For about nine months now."

It took everything in Hinata to stop her jaw from detaching itself from her body.

He was a two-timer!

How dare he? He had such a beautiful girl like Ino and now turns out, he had another on the side.

He really was a talking, walking block of stone.

How many else were there? Five? Six? Twenty three?

Hinata managed to keep her cool composure as Hana subconsciously bragged about how 'caring he was' and how he had a 'soft side that no one but her and his brother saw'.

Blah, blah, blah.

Hinata muted her out, and just nodded with the occasional input of 'Awww' and 'Ohh'. She didn't dare look at Sasuke for the remainder of the game even though he was thriving for her attention.

If she looked at him, she would surely break.

While everyone was exiting out of the gymnasium, Hinata called Neji.

He didn't pick up.

Hinata sighed, deciding to wait outside and try again later. She walked outside and pressed her back to the outside gymnasium wall.

"Hey."

Hinata didn't need to look up to know whose voice that belonged to.

"What Sasuke?"

"It looks like you need a ride now."

Hinata sighed, "No thank you. Congrats on the 57-31 win."

Sasuke shrugged, "Anyways, I'm going to give you a ride home."

He gently grabbed her wrist, "Wait! Let me try one more time to reach Neji."

Nothing.

Hinata sighed, "Okay.."

He inwardly smiled and dragged her away to his expensive car.

And surprise, surprise.

Hana's already inside.

Hinata reached for the passenger seat's door when Sasuke pressed his hand on it.

"The front."

Hinata nodded and hopped into the front, "Hinata? I didn't know you and Sasuke were so smug."

Hm.. There should be jealous sarcasm dripping from her voice. But there's not even an ounce of it.

Hinata shook her head, "I didn't know you were so smug with him either.."

"What'd you just say?" Sasuke asked as he got into the drivers' seat and started the car.

"N-nothing."

"Whatever you say. Hana, where's Kiba?"

"He left with Sai."

Sasuke nodded and began the awkward drive towards Hana's house.

"Where do you think Itachi went?" Hana asked with a pout.

"Hn."

She didn't want to be in the car when they started flirting with each other! Hinata was contemplating on whether she should jump out of the window or slam her head against the window repeatedly. Both choices seemed tempting.

"I miss hanging out with my boyfriend. It seems as if he never has time for me anymore. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore ," Hana said with a sigh.

"He loves you and you know that."

Oh great.

Now they were talking in third person.

Hinata felt tears brim the bottom outline of her eyes.

"Maybe you should ask him for me! It'll help me get rid of my insecurities about our relationship.. Please! As a favor to your potential future sister-in-law," Hana pleaded with a poker faced Sasuke.

Hinata froze.

Sister-in-law?!

"Those matters you're going to have to personally discuss with my brother but tonight, he did me a big favor so I'll return i-Hinata!" exclaimed Sasuke as he saw tears flow down her cheeks.

He stopped the car and pulled off to the side of the road. He unstrapped his seatbelt and leaned over to her. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong?"

Hana unstrapped her seatbelt and took a good look at Hinata, "Why are you crying?"

Why do you ask?

"Did someone do something to you? Did someone say something that hurt you?!"

Those weren't tears of sadness.

It was far from it.

They were tears of relief.

Extreme, extreme relief.

Hana gasped, "Is it because your cousin forgot to pick you up?"

Sasuke widened his eyes and withdrew from Hinata's personal space, "Wait, that guy from earlier-?!"

Hinata nodded as she wiped away her tears with the hem of her jacket's sleeve, "That was my c-cousin, Neji."

Oh no.

Wait.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of the bridge of his nose and mentally face palmed himself. He would have to make a quick call to Itachi now.

So he asked Itachi to install some 'car difficulties' into Hinata's assumed boyfriend's car, offer some friendly mechanical assistance on his way home, knock him unconscious and bring back his limp body to a dark, dark alley way in the bad part of town next to a gay strip club, and the guy turns out to be her freaking cousin?!

Aw crap.


	4. Liar

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

This chapter's not really funny but I guarantee you, the next chapter will be hilarious but enjoy :)

She really shouldn't have feelings for him.

But she does.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh as she lay her head on her desk. She felt something hit her and lifted her head up to see another paper ball softly hit her. The substitute for her pregnant teacher on maternity leave, Kurenai, was the lazy basketball coach, Kakashi and he currently had his face dug into his perverted book.

The class was in chaos.

Kakashi didn't care. That lazy fuck.

Hinata closed her eyes until a heavy paper ball hit her. She snapped her eyes open and finally grabbed the paper ball. She took the three previous paper balls and opened then.

'Come sit with us ugly - SU'

'Open up the other paper stupid'

'If you keep ignoring me, I'm going to cut Naruto's ear off with a plastic butter knife'

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together at the threat and opened the most recent paper ball. She took out the eraser that he planted in there and read it to herself.

'Are you feeling okay? (Not that I care) -SU'

Hinata crumpled up the creased papers back into one crumpled paperball and stood up. She walked to the front of the classroom and dumped the papers in the waste bin.

Why was he doing this?

He had a girlfriend! She couldn't get her hopes up. It's not like he was secretly in love with which he obviously wasn't (was) and she needed to get that through her head.

She began to lightly slam her head against her desk repeatedly. Sometimes she just wants to push him against a wall and slip her tongue in his sweet cavern but at other times, she just wants to strangle him to death and get pizza afterwards.

"Kakashi, Hinata looks sick. I'm going to take her to the nurse."

Hinata's head snapped up to see Sasuke heading towards her. She violently shook her head as he took a hold of her elbow, "I-I'm fine!"

Kakashi lifted up the pass with the hand that wasn't holding up his book. Hinata gaped at Sasuke's back as he swiped the pass.

Hinata closed the classroom door and attempted to shake him off, "I'm fine!"

Sasuke indifferently continued to walk inside the nurse's office. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in. She went inside and slightly smiled at the nurse.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Hey Shizune. The principal's drunk and gambling the school's pension."

Shizune slammed her hands on her desk, "Again?! Where is she?"

Sasuke innocently shrugged and opened the door wide for her, "I don't know. I guess you're going to have to look inside every single room inside Konoha High."

Shizune nodded and dashed out the door cursing the school principal to hell. Sasuke smirked and shut the door. He turned around and stared at a confused Hinata, "What?"

"Tsunade went on vacation yesterday."

Sasuke smirked, "I know."

Hinata sighed and looked around the infirmary.

Empty.

She sighed and went to lie in one of the beds. Sasuke took Shizune's office chair and sat in it, "Why'd you ignore me?"

Hinata dug her crimson colored face into the pillow, "Why do you care?"

Sasuke gaped at her, "Why do you care that I care but I don't care?"

Hinata lifted her head to look at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "Why'd you ignore me? I had to speak to you."

Hinata relaxed, "Well, we don't really talk much outside of basketball practice."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "Christmas break starts tomorrow."

Hinata stayed silent, "Can you at least pretend to like me for two seconds?"

"Look, can we just go back to class?"

"Fine then," he rolled his eyes and walked up to the door. He wiggled the door knob, "Uh-oh."

Hinata quickly sat up, "Uh-oh? What do you mean Uh-oh? I don't like how that uh-oh sounded. What h-happened?"

"It's jammed!"

"R-really? Let me try," Hinata stated as she stood up.

Sasuke shook his head, "If I can't open it then there's no way in hell that you're going to be able to."

Hinata nodded and sat back down, "I guess we're just going to have to wait for someone to come...so how's Ino?"

Sasuke rose an elegant eyebrow, "How should I know?"

He nonchalantly leaned against the door, "Anyways, did Temari tell you?"

"Tell me about what?"

"She found out Tsunade made a bet with her gambling friends on our game against the clouds. Temari found out and she got a nice cut of the winnings."

Hinata tilted her head to the left, "What does that have to do with us?"

Sasuke suppressed the blush that was begging to be let out as he looked at Hinata's cute confused face, "S-stupid. The money that we got is for tonight. Instead of basketball practice, we're all going out to eat."

Hinata's face darkened, "Oh. I w-wasn't invited."

She stood up and began walking around the infirmary, "It's not a surprise. After all, I am the biggest loser here in Konoha High. I was stupid thinking it was going to change when I got involved in a club. Thinking I was going to be able to confess and date the sadist of a boy that I'm in love with...stupid, stupid, stupid."

She heard him make his occasional 'tch' as he walked up behind her. He got a hold of her elbow and flipped her around to face him.

Her eyes were watery and he let go of her elbow. He gulped as he used his thumbs to wipe away her streaming tears. He stared into her eyes as if he were hypnotized, "You.."

Hinata sniffed as she tried to calm down the loud thumping of her heart. Was he going to tell she's beautiful and that he's head over heals for her? Was he going to abruptly crash his lips against hers? Was he going to tell her that she's the most amazing girl he'd ever met yet pretend to hate?

"Hinata..You are a loser and you are extremely stupid."

Of course not!

She had almost forgotten that he was a sadist.

Almost.

"But even with your horrible numerous qualities, I'm sure someone somewhere will fall for that stupid face of yours."

For example.) Him.

"Now stop crying. I'm not good at comforting people."

Hinata laughed while she wiped away her tears, "I can tell."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes down at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hinata just shook her head as she giggled, "I-I just don't think you look like the advice giving type."

"I can give good advice. Throw one at me."

Hinata gulped, "Okay, what if you have a big crush on this person that's a complete idiot who doesn't realize you're in love with him who also has a girlfriend that you obviously can't compete with?"

Sasuke rose a curious eyebrow and whispered, "Why do I have this feeling that you're not just theoretically speaking?"

Hinata's face reddened and she quickly turned around, "Never mind. It was a weird scenario anyway. When is Shizune coming back? Why'd you send her off anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you privately," he said as he moved in front of Hinata with Hinata's back facing the door.

"About what?"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Christmas break starts tomorrow."

Hinata nodded waiting for him to continue, "And I...have a present for you."

Hinata's eyes widened, "R-r-r-really? Why?"

Sasuke gulped and dug into his pocket, "Don't get excited. It's not from me, it's from this guy on the basketball team. He didn't have the guts to give it to you himself."

He took out a small box and held it outstretched towards her, "Here."

Hinata stared at the nicely wrapped small box in his hand. The door suddenly opened and Naruto's head popped in. Sasuke's head snapped up and sent him a freezing cold look. Sasuke slid a finger across his throat and mouthed to him, 'Leave or I'll slit your throat.'

Naruto winked at him and quietly shut the door, "Wow."

He looked down to see Hinata holding up an expensive necklace, "This is really nice. Who's it from?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "I'm not telling you."

Hinata put the necklace back into the box. She surveyed the box and then widened her eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, why does it have the Uchiha emblem on the box?"

"You ask too many questions! The guy didn't know what to get you so I got it for him for you. That's it. End of story."

Hinata bit her lip at the slight hope that it may have been from Sasuke, "Just one more question. Who is it from?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away to lean on the door once again, "It's from... NarKibShinChoShikas-Sai! Yes, it was from Sai. Him."

Confusion washed over Hinata's face, "Sai? He's never even glanced my way."

She walked up to him and tilted her head, "Are you lying to me?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I don't lie," yet Shizune is off in a frantic useless search for her drunk boss, "Sai likes you. He got you that."

"Oh, I see."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a millisecond, "He-He's really shy and he's not looking for a relationship at the moment so it'd be in everyone's best interests if you don't speak to him or look at him or any other kind of interaction. Maybe you shouldn't even think about him; just to be safe."

Nice save.

Hinata nodded, "But shouldn't I-"

Sasuke leaned his head back against the door, "No, you should not," he opened his eyes to look at the ceiling and he quickly looked down, "Kiss me."

A crimson red blush painted her cheeks, "What?! I'm sorry, did I just hear you correctly?"

Sasuke indifferently nodded, "There's mistletoe hanging right above us. You have to kiss me."

Hinata gaped at him, "Have to?"

"It's tradition."

"It's not a requirement."

Sasuke faked a melodramatic gasp, "Breaking traditions? I didn't know you were such a disrespectful hooligan."

Hinata sent him a look of disapproval, "It's just a plant."

Sasuke nodded, "A plant that means we have to kiss."

He was making it really hard to not give in.

She really wanted to kiss him.

"Look, it's just a little peck. You're probably not that good of a kisser anyway. Nobody will have to know," the sadist slid a hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"We can't."

"We can."

"But-"

She was cut off by the spine-tingling sensation of his lips meeting hers. His lips were soft and plump. Her puckered lips were that of an angel's. The impact of his lips on hers sent her heart on a wild rampage of its own accord. Sasuke's knees grew weak and he could've sworn they were going to give in.

Gosh.

It was the best 0.4 seconds of their life.

Hinata quickly slapped her hands over her lips as she backed away, "That was bad. That was really bad. We shouldn't have done that."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Why the hell not?!"

"Because you can't just kiss someone while you're in a relationship with someone else," she snapped back at him.

Sasuke's onyx stoic eyes widened for five milliseconds. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave her statement a nod of acknowledgment, "I understand."

He nonchalantly turned the door knob, opened the door and walked away, leaving a gaping Hinata alone.

"I thought the door was jammed," she whispered to herself as she closed the door and opened it again only to close it again. She sighed and pressed her burning back to the door. She looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

There was no mistletoe.


	5. Clumsy

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

"You guys would tell me if you were dating someone, right," Sasuke asked as his icy glare skipped from team member to team member, "Specifically any temporary team managers with blue hair and grey eyes whose name rhymes with Minata Myuga. You guys would tell me right? Not that I'm jealous or anything."

He was totally jealous.

Every single team member was sitting around a table at the Yakiniku barbecue restaurant. Kiba picked up a piece of fried pork with a fork and dragged it to his mouth, "Since when do we meddle in each others' love lives?"

A Cheshire Cat styled smile made its way onto Naruto's face, "He's afraid that someone might be attempting to take away his precious, little-"

Sasuke quickly put his hand on Naruto's loud mouth and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I will tape your legs together, tie bricks to your feet then dump you in the nearest lake if you don't shut up right now."

Naruto laughed, "Anyways, where are all the rest of the girls?"

Lee majestically flipped his hair, "They're walking over here. I can see them now!"

Ino walked in with Tenten and Temari. Sasuke rudely ignored their greetings as his eyes searched for the bluenette that made his heart ache, "Where's Hinata?"

Temari sat down between Gaara and Kankuro, "I don't think she's coming."

Sasuke rose an elegant eyebrow and picked up his car keys from the table," Then I'm leaving."

He was about to stand up until an anxiety stricken Hinata came in. Sasuke quickly sat down and ran his hands through his already perfect hair, "Nevermind."

Hinata waves at the group, "Sorry, I'm late. My dad wanted me to do some errands."

Temari shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Sit!"

Hinata quickly locked eyes with Sasuke before looking away, "Where should I sit?"

Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto off his seat and onto the floor, "There's a seat open next to mine."

The seat was between Sasuke and Ino.

Oh joy.

Hinata's eyes landed on a vacant seat between Kankuro and Sai. She quickly sat in it, "I'm okay here."

She grabbed a plate and began stacking food on it. Naruto climbed back into his seat as he harshly punched Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto cleared his throat, "So the championships are coming up soon. Anything you have to say, Sasuke?"

He briefly locked eyes with Hinata and evilly smirked, "To win the championships, we need a well-connected team! We need to get to know each other, turn ourselves into a family."

Kiba rose an eyebrow at Sasuke's fake enthusiasm but went along with it anyway, "He's right. Sharing some secrets could bring us closer together in and out of the court."

Sasuke took a drink of his soda, "Let's start spilling our deepest secrets. Who's first? Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widened and vigorously shook her head, "I'd rather not go first."

"I guess I'll go," Choji spoke as Sasuke inwardly sighed, "Sometimes I feel that when people look at me, all they see is a walking, talking sack of chips. I wa-"

"You're right, that is all we see," Sai rudely mentioned.

"Problem solved. Let's move on to the next subject in the getting to know each other," Sasuke nonchalantly inquired,"So let's talk about relationships."

"I've got to go to the bathroom," Hinata said as she quickly stood up.

"I'll come with," Ino volunteered as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Hinata faked an awkward smile as Ino followed her to the bathroom.

Hinata mentally stabbed herself.

She went in and stood in front of one of the mirrors. Hinata accidentally allowed a sigh to escape her lips, "What's wrong?"

Hinata humbly shook her head, "The guy I'm pining for has a girlfriend."

Ino took out her red lipstick and began to reapply it, "I feel you. I think my boyfriend has developed feelings for a different girl."

Hinata gulped and nervously ran her hands through her hair, "Do you know what girl?"

Ino took a big breath in,"Yeah, you. You do know how my boyfriend is right?"

Hinata nodded and whispered, "I know all too well."

Ino put her lipstick away and awkwardly scratched her scalp, "I just wanted to know if you've developed any feelings for him. I can't shake off this feeling in my gut that tells me he likes you more than he likes me."

Hinata began to guiltily fumble with her fingers, debating on whether or not to tell her about the kiss, "I don't know if this is my insecurity talking but I feel like he hasn't taken his eyes off you since the moment you stepped into the gymnasium."

Hinata shook her head and smiled at Ino, "You have nothing to worry about. I have no feelings for him whatsoever."

She could almost feel her nose get a little longer.

Liar.

Ino nodded and genuinely smiled, "Good to know. Aren't you gonna use the bathroom?"

She shook her head and Ino then lead her back to the group. Sasuke had this heated stare in his eyes while Kankuro spoke while he stared at his palms, "Hinata's breasts are just-"

Sasuke picked up his butter knife and threw it next to Kankuro. The butterknife landed perfectly engraved in the wall half an inch away from Kankuro's anxiety stricken face. Sasuke picked up his fork, closed one eye and began to plan where he'd throw his next threatening object, preferably near Kankuro's neck. Ino rose an eyebrow as she walked in with an equally curious Hinata in tow, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke innocently dropped his fork onto his plate, "Merely practicing my aim. Anyways, as we were saying- let's talk about relationships. Who here is in a relationship? Raise your hand."

Gaara leaned towards Temari and whispered, "How is this going to help us make three pointers?"

Temari shrugged and lifted up her hand along with Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Matsuri. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as Hinata's hands stayed where they were. She couldn't let him know that she was single! Especially now that his supposed girlfriend had rising suspicions about her feelings for him.

So she raised her hand.

Idiot.

"Hmm. I see. Now let's talk about who's dating who. Who wants to go first? Oh, Hinata volunteers. Alright, Hinata, tell us who this goddamn lucky bastard is," he delightfully smiled at her as he secretly grit his teeth.

Ino knitted her eyebrows together and looked at Hinata. Hinata nervously laughed, "A girl doesn't kiss and t-tell, right?"

"Do I know him?"

"N-no!"

"Does he go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Are either of his parents lawyers in case someone, theoretically speaking, puts him in a coma?"

"I uh-"

" Is he better looking than me?"

"Um-"

"What does he have that I don-"

A slightly confused Kankuro slung an arm over her shoulder, "Calm down. So what if she has a boyfriend? I know you're trying to take up the big brother role and crap, but she's old enough to choose who she wants to be with. Let's not interrogate her now."

"You're completely right, Kankuro," Sasuke merely looked away from Hinata's lustful stare and nonchalantly took a sip of his soda as his eyes drifted to Kankuro's arm that was resting on Hinata's shoulder, "You're bench warming for the next three games," Kankuro's jaw dropped and his arm slipped off Hinata's shoulder.

"Anyways, back to the subject of relationships, who's going to talk about theirs next? I think Sasuke wants to go," Naruto said as he threw a wink at Hinata that Sasuke, fortunately for Naruto's life expectancy, did not catch.

Hinata gulped and continued to eat as she avoided Sasuke's gaze, "The girl I'm crazy about wants nothing to do with me."

Hinata gulped and looked up to see Ino and Naruto in a heated, whispered conversation, completely ignorant of Sasuke's words. Kiba glanced from Hinata and to Sasuke, "If you're in love with her, just tell her. She might just be in love with you too."

Sai flipped through a basketball manual scanning page to page and whispered to himself, "What chapter is this in?"

Shikamaru pitifully pat Sai's back, "You weren't hugged as a child, were you?"

Ino rolled her eyes as Naruto asked to change seats with Sasuke. They exchanged seats and Ino took her fork and slammed it into her plate, "I'm leaving."

"What? Why," Temari asked.

"Why should I sit here while my boyfriend makes oogly eyes at some other girl," she shot a vicious look at Hinata. She vigorously stood up and stormed out towards the exit. Sasuke sighed and stood up, "Why I do I always have to fix other people's problems?"

"No, Sasuke, let her go. If she wants to leave, let her. Who cares? Not me," Naruto angrily said as he slurped on his ramen.

Sasuke shook his head and sat back down, "Whatever you say. Anyways, as I was saying-"

Ino stormed back in with a look of incredulity and flailed her arms in desperation, "This is the part where you're supposed to chase me!"

Lee rose an eyebrow, "How was he supposed to know?"

"It's in the boyfriend code!"

"I wasn't aware that there was a boyfriend code," Temari inquired.

"Maybe it's not too late to transfer schools and join a different, much more sane basketball team," Shikamaru lazily said.

"How can you just sit there while I'm walking away from you? From our relationship, from us," Ino inquired as Sasuke just glanced back and forth from Ino and Naruto.

"And you're still just sitting there! If Hinata was walking away, you'd run a marathon for her, wouldn't you?!"

"So let me get this straight, no one cares about my s-," Choji spoke through stuffed cheeks before he was cut off.

"Shut up, Choji!," Ino, Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously said.

"Wait, wait. You think he likes Hinata? That's ridiculously impossible! That's like saying I'm in love with bug-boy Shino over here, no offense," Sakura states in disbelief.

"None taken," Shino whispered as he suppressed a quiet sob, "None at all."

Kiba pitifully pat his best friend on the back, "Don't let anyone with big foreheads tell you shit, buddy."

"Don't you have anything to say," Ino said as she wiped a lone tear that escaped her eye.

"I used to think women were crazy," Gaara said in the mist of the arguing.

"And?," Shikamaru asked as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"And I was right."

"I'm done. We-We are done," Ino said as she crossed her arms, "Sasuke, can you at least take me home?"

Naruto shook his head, "You're being ridiculous. Hinata's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Why the hell was Naruto speaking for Sasuke?

Sasuke picked up his drinks and picked up his glass of soda waiting for the couples' quarrel to stop, "I'll wait."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Sasuke bench warmed me for the next three games or?"

Hinata's shoulders became heavy and her eyes became watery, "I should go."

Naruto shook his head and walked over to Ino, "No one is going anywhere. Let's all just calm down and talk this out."

Hinata vigorously shook her head as she felt the tears ready to drop. She stood up to leave but Sai tugged on her elbow to remind her that her cellphone was still on the table.

She dragged her fingers to her neck and broke the necklace that "Sai" (Sasuke) had gotten her through Sasuke. She took Sai's hand and opened it. She slid the necklace on his palm much t his confusion, "Thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful, really! I-I-I just don't feel the same way. I hope you find someone else to be with. I really am sorry!"

"But wait-"

She shook her head, "Please don't make this any harder than this already is."

She walked away as Sai placed the necklace on the table. He flipped to the first page of his basketball manual and took out his pen. In large letters he wrote; Note to self: Women are psychotic.

"I need to g-go home now. I'm sorry everyone."

Sasuke walked closer to Hinata with Ino and Naruto only a couple feet away, "I'll take you home."

"No, you're just m-m-making things worse," Hinata pleaded.

"Sasuke, take me home," Ino said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, Ino, I have something t-t-to tell you-"

"Ino, you can't just walk away from me without letting me explain," Naruto said as he and Hinata simultaneously began to walk towards Ino.

Unfortunately, Naruto was a clumsy person.

He tripped on his feet with Hinata calling for Ino in front of him, "Hinata! Watch out!"

She turned around, "Huh?"

He tripped and coincidentally, her plump lips met his chapped ones for a few seconds before he hit the floor bringing her down with him with their mismatched lips still connected.

In the silence of the room, all that was heard was Sasuke's glass shattering on the floor and Sasuke's fist meeting with Naruto's jaw.


End file.
